Sellado Con Un Beso
by julian manes
Summary: Continuacion de como te extraño mi amor Ash y Misty se hicieron una promesa y Ash no esta seguro de poder cumplirla. AAML Cap 3: Finalmente sabremos de que manera Ash y Misty pudieron solucionar sus conflictos sentimentales...
1. Capitulo Uno

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES, EN ESTA OPORTUNIDAD NOS ENCONTRAMOS NUEVAMENTE PARA DAR INICIO A LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE MI FIC: "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" RECORDAMOS QUE SEGÚN LA HISTORIA ASH LE PROMETIO A MISTY VOLVER A ENCONTRARSE CON ELLA EN EL MES DE SEPTIEMBRE. LUEGO DE VIAJAR DURANTE ESTOS MESES POR HOEN, ASH TUVO VARIOS DUELOS Y BATALLAS QUE LE REPORTARON NUEVOS POKÉMONS Y MEDALLAS. EN ESTA OCASION ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN UN CENTRO POKÉMON ESCUCHANDO SU PROGRAMA RADIAL FAVORITO ACOMPAÑADO POR BROCK, PERO VAMOS PRIMERO A LOS TÍTULOS:

**"SELLADO CON UN BESO"**

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

****

TAL COMO ADELANTAMOS ASH Y BROCK SE ENCUENTRAN EN UN CENTRO POKÉMON ESCUCHANDO EN LA RADIO EL PROGRAMA DE BOCHÍN CABEZOTI. AMBOS SE ENCUENTRAN EN SILENCIO, DE REPENTE, ASH ROMPE EL SILENCIO…

-LO ESTUVE PENSANDO BROCK… -MANIFIESTA ASH. TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CIUDAD CELESTE.

-¿QUÉ? –PREGUNTA SORPRENDIDO EL CRIADOR. -¿POR QUÉ LO DECÍS?

-ES QUE… LA EXTRAÑO.

-ESO YA LO SÉ ASH. LO QUE NO ENTIENDO ES POR QUÉ SE TE OCURRIO QUE TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A CIUDAD CELESTE.

-LE PROMETÍ A MISTY QUE VOLVERÍAMOS A VERLA EN SEPTIEMBRE… Y HOY ES CINCO DE SEPTIEMBRE Y SEGUIMOS DE VIAJE…

-¡A BUENA HORA LO RECORDÁS! –LE REPROCHA BROCK.

-ES QUE… CUANDO LE HICE ESA PROMESA LE DIJE TAMBIÉN QUE VOLVERÍA CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS ACLARADOS… Y AÚN NO SÉ LO QUE SIENTO POR MISTY.

-QUE NO SABÉS LO QUE SENTÍS POR ELLA, ¿ME ESTÁS TOMANDO POR ESTÚPIDO?

-¿POR QUÉ ME DECÍS ESO BROCK? –EXCLAMA ASH OFENDIDO.

-PORQUE ESTÁ BIEN CLARO ASH, VOS AMÁS A MISTY, NO HAY POR QUE NEGARLO.

-SI… LO SÉ… LO SÉ… PERO… A VECES ME SIENTO ALGO INSEGURO BROCK… COMO SI…

-¿COMO SI QUE ASH? –INQUIERE BROCK. -¿COMO SI DESEARAS VOLVER A VERLA?

-SI… PERO TAMBIÉN COMO SI QUISIERA VIAJAR Y NO VOLVER A VERLA MÁS…

-¿POR QUÉ DECÍS ESO ASH?

-PORQUE CONSIDERO QUE MI ENTRENAMIENTO ES LO PRIMERO…

-LA EXTRAÑÁS MUCHO ¿VERDAD?

-SI BROCK… DEBE SER POR ESO QUE DESEO VIAJAR… PERO LO QUE EN VERDAD DESEO ES VIAJAR CON ELLA… PERO SÉ QUE ESO ES IMPOSIBLE… -MUSITA CABIZBAJO.

-¡PEDÍSELO CUANDO VOLVAMOS! –LO ANIMA BROCK.

-¡ES IMPOSIBLE! –DICE ASH MIENTRAS SE TIRA SOBRE UNA DE LAS CAMAS DEL RECINTO.

-¡NO LO ES! SI NO SE LO PEDÍS NO LO VAS A SABER. ADEMÁS… POSIBLEMENTE SUS HERMANAS YA VOLVIERON DE SU VIAJE.

ASH PERMANECE ACOSTADO EN LA CAMA EN SILENCIO, SU MENTE ES UN REMOLINO DE PENSAMIENTOS Y RECUERDOS, MILES DE IMÁGENES Y PALABRAS DAN VUELTAS EN SU CABEZA… FINALMENTE, MURMURA ALGO…

-NO PUEDO QUITARME DE LA CABEZA EL MOMENTO EN QUE ELLA ME SALVO DE LAS AGUAS… ALLÍ, EN ISLA SHAMUDI… TAMPOCO EL DÍA ESE QUE FUIMOS A BUSCAR UN POKÉMON FANTASMA… EN LA TORRE POKÉMON DE CIUDAD LAVANDA…

-SI, EL DÍA EN QUE TE CREÍMOS MUERTO. –ASIENTE BROCK.

-SI… ELLA ESTABA MUY TRISTE… LLORABA CREYENDO QUE HABÍA MUERTO… EN VERDAD ME CONMOVIO, FUE POR ESO QUE TAMBIÉN REGRESÉ A LA VIDA EN AQUEL MOMENTO…

ASH SE INCORPORA EN LA CAMA Y COMIENZA A AGARRARSE LA CABEZA CON AMBAS MANOS… MIENTRAS GRITA…

-¡NO ES POSIBLE! ¿QUÉ ME PASA, POR QUÉ ME PONGO ASÍ? NECESITO UNA SEÑAL ¡ALGO QUE ME INDIQUE LO QUE DEBO HACER!

-¡CALMATE ASH! NO PODÉS ESTAR ASÍ… -INTERVIENE BROCK.

-¡Y COMO QUERÉS QUE ME CALME SI NO SÉ LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

EN ESE PRECISO MOMENTO, BOCHÍN CABEZOTI LE BRINDA A ASH LA SEÑAL QUE ESPERABA… POR MEDIO DE UNA DE SUS CANCIONES…

**_"THOUGH WE'VE GOT TO SAY GOOD-BYE_**

**_FOR_****_ THE SUMMER_**

**_DARLING_****_, I PROMISE YOU THIS_**

**_I'LL_****_ SEND YOU ALL MY LOVE_**

**_EVERYDAY_****_ IN A LETTER_**

**_SEALED_****_ WITH A KISS_**

****

****

**_YES_****_ IT'S GONNA BE COLD, LONELY SUMMER_**

**_BUT_****_ I'LL FILL THE EMPTINESS_**

**_I'LL_****_ SEND YOU ALL MY DREAMS_**

**_EVERYDAY_****_ IN A LETTER_**

**_SEALED_****_ WITH A KISS_**

****

****

**_I'LL_****_ SEE YOU IN THE SUNLIGHT_**

**_I'LL_****_ HEAR YOUR VOICE EVERYWHERE_**

**_I'LL_****_ RUN TO TENDERLY HOLD YOU_**

**_BUT_****_, DARLIN' YOU WON'T BE THERE_**

****

****

**_I DON'T WANNA SAY GOOD-BYE_**

**_FOR_****_ THE SUMMER_**

**_KNOWING_****_ THE LOVE WE'LL MISS_**

**_SO LET US MAKE A PLEDGE_**

**_TO_****_ MEET IN SEPTEMBER_**

**_AND_****_ SEAL IT WITH A KISS_**

****

****

**_SEALED_****_ WITH A KISS_**

**_SEALED_****_ WITH A KISS_**

**_SEALED_****_ WITH A KISS"_**

**__**

****

****

**_(SEALED WITH A KISS. AUTORES: GELD/UDELL)_**

**__**

ASH ESCUCHA ATENTAMENTE LA CANCION, AL FINALIZAR LA MISMA, SE LEVANTA DE LA CAMA Y COMIENZA A EMPACAR SUS COSAS EN LA MOCHILA… SORPRENDIDO, BROCK LE PREGUNTA ACERCA DE LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO…

-ASH… ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO? –CUESTIONA BROCK.

-NOS VAMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE, ESA CANCION ES LA SEÑAL QUE NECESITABA BROCK… EN SU LETRA ENTENDÍ TODO LO QUE ME PASA CON MISTY… POR FIN ME DI CUENTA DE QUE ES AMOR LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA…

-¡QUE BIEN! ME ALEGRO POR VOS ASH, PERO… SI QUERÉS IR A CIUDAD CELESTE LO MEJOR SERÁ IR MAÑANA POR LA MAÑANA, YA ES DE NOCHE Y ES MUY PELIGROSO SALIR A ESTA HORA.

-¡PERO BROCK…! –PROTESTA ASH.

-PERO NADA ASH, ¿ACASO CREES QUE A MISTY LE GUSTARÍA SABER QUE LLEGASTE A ELLA CORRIENDO TANTOS RIESGOS?

-SI… TENÉS RAZON… -MURMURA EL JOVEN AGACHANDO LA CABEZA. -¡PERO MAÑANA A LA MAÑANA SALDREMOS SIN DEMORA! –AFIRMA MUY CONVINCENTE.

-DE ACUERDO ASH. –APRUEBA EL CRIADOR.

-AUNQUE… NO SÉ SI QUERRÁ VERME… HACE COMO UN MES QUE NO LE ESCRIBO…

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN CIUDAD CELESTE, LAS COSAS ESTÁN… ALGO ALTERADAS… VEMOS A MISTY EN SU DORMITORIO SENTADA EN SU CAMA Y A PUNTO DE IRSE A DORMIR, EN ESE MOMENTO, UN MUCHACHO RUBIO SE ASOMA A LA HABITACION Y SALUDA CON CORTESÍA A MISTY…

-HASTA MAÑANA MISTY. -SALUDA UN JOVEN RUBIO.

-HASTA MAÑANA JUAN. –CONTESTA TRISTEMENTE LA ENTRENADORA.

-¿TE OCURRE ALGO? –PREGUNTA JUAN.

-NO… NADA, PODÉS IR A DESCANSAR. –ORDENA MISTY.

EL MUCHACHO NO RESPONDE, SIMPLEMENTE SE ACERCA A MISTY Y SE SIENTA EN LA CAMA A SU LADO…

-¡TE CONOZCO MASCARITA! –DICE JUAN.- ALGO TE OCURRE Y DE SEGURO ESE "ALGO" TIENE UNA LETRA "A" COMO INICIAL.

-¿INSINUÁS QUE ESTOY ASÍ POR ASH? –PROTESTA MISTY.

-ESO ME LO ESTÁS CONFIRMANDO VOS PICARONA. –SONRÍE JUAN AL DESCUBRIR LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE MISTY.

-PARA QUE NEGARLO… -ASIENTE CABIZBAJA LA PELIRROJA. –ME DIJO QUE VENDRÍA A VERME EN SEPTIEMBRE… PERO YA ESTAMOS A CINCO DE ESE MES… ¡Y NO VINO! –MASCULLA MISTY APRETANDO EN SU PUÑO LAS SÁBANAS DE SU CAMA.

-¿NO CONFIÁS EN SU PALABRA? SI ÉL TE LO PROMETIO VA A VOLVER.

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME ESCRIBIO EN ESTOS DÍAS? –SOLLOZA MISTY.

-¿NO ESCRIBIO? –EXCLAMA MUY SORPRENDIDO JUAN.

-NO LO HIZO… HACE COMO UN MES QUE NO RECIBO UN SOLO MAIL DE ÉL…

-ESTO NO ME LO ESPERABA… ASH ES UN DIVINO TOTAL… ¿COMO PUEDE HACERTE ESO?

Y EN HOEN…

-¿COMO QUE NO LE ESCRIBISTE POR UN MES? –GRITA BROCK ENFURECIDO.

-SE ME PASO POR ALTO… -TRATA DE JUSTIFICARSE ASH.

-¡AHORA ENTIENDO! YA VEO POR QUE ESTABAS TAN INSEGURO.

-PERO AHORA ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE QUIERO ESTAR CON ELLA.

-¿LO ESTÁS? –INDAGA BROCK.

-SI… CLARO QUE LO ESTOY…

-TU VOZ NO PARECE DECIR LO MISMO ASH. ME GUSTARÍA SABER PORQUE NO LE ESCRIBISTE POR TANTO TIEMPO…

-ES QUE NO ESTUVIMOS EN NINGÚN CYBER… -SE JUSTIFICA ASH.

-¡NO MINTÁS! –GRITA BROCK. –PASAMOS POR VARIOS CYBERCAFÉS, ESTUVISTE HORAS PEGADO DELANTE DE UNA COMPUTADORA EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ENVIARLE UNA LÍNEA A MISTY?

-NO LO SÉ… -MURMURA ASH CABIZBAJO… ¿SERÁ QUE YA NO SIENTO AMOR POR MISTY?

Y DE REGRESO EN CIUDAD CELESTE…

-¿POR QUÉ SERÁ QUE ASH NO ME ESCRIBIO? –MUSITA MISTY.

-A LO MEJOR ESTABA GANANDO MEDALLAS… -TRATA DE ANIMARLA JUAN.

-O SERÁ QUE YA NO ME QUIERE… -SOLLOZA MISTY.

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA! SOY ASH… LA SITUACION ES COMPLICADA… NO SÉ LO QUE ME PASA… ESPERO QUE PUEDA ACLARAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS… MISTY NO MERECE A ALGUIEN QUE LA HAGA SUFRIR… ¡TE AMO MISTY! ¿POR QUÉ ME ES TAN DIFÍCIL DECIRLO?

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. HOY ES CINCO DE SEPTIEMBRE… ¡MI CUMPLEAÑOS! ES POR ESO QUE DECIDÍ FESTEJARLO CON EL ESTRENO DE UN FIC :D ¡JEJE! ESTE ES LA ESPERADA SEGUNDA PARTE DE "COMO TE EXTRAÑO MI AMOR" ESPERO LES AGRADE. ¡SUERTE!

JULIAN MANES.

SELLADO CON UN BESO. SEPTIEMBRE 2004. JUAN GARBARY Y BOCHÍN CABEZOTI SON PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE "F.L.A" JULIAN MANES. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS COMPAÑIAS ASOCIADAS. "SEALED WHIT A KISS" AUTORES: GELD/UDELL) UTILIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.


	2. Capitulo Dos

**"SELLADO CON UN BESO"**

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

**--**

**-**

****

COMO VIMOS, ASH SE SIENTE INSEGURO CON RESPECTO A SU RELACION CON MISTY Y ELLA TEME QUE ASH NO LA AME, VEREMOS COMO CONTINÚA EL DIÁLOGO ENTRE BROCK Y ASH EN HOEN…

-

-

-¡NO MIENTAS! –GRITA BROCK. –PASAMOS POR VARIOS CYBERCAFÉS, ESTUVISTE HORAS PEGADO DELANTE DE UNA COMPUTADORA EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO, ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO FUISTE CAPAZ DE ENVIARLE UNA LÍNEA A MISTY?

-NO LO SÉ… -MURMURA ASH CABIZBAJO… ¿SERÁ QUE YA NO SIENTO AMOR POR MISTY?

-¿AH SI? –COMENTA BROCK CON UN MARCADO SARCASMO. -¡PERO MIREN NADA MÁS! EL CHICO DE PUEBLO PALETA NO ESTÁ SEGURO DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, EL MISMO QUE HACE UNOS INSTANTES ATRÁS SUSPIRABA POR VOLVER A VER A MISTY, EL MISMO QUE TAMBIÉN DECÍA QUE NO PODÍA OLVIDARSE DE AQUELLO MOMENTOS EN QUE SE DESEABAN AMOR UNO AL OTRO, EL MISMO…

-¿TENÉS PARA RATO? –PREGUNTA CON ENFADO ASH. –NO QUIERO SOPORTAR TU SARCASMO. YA ES DE NOCHE Y QUIERO DORMIR.

-¿DORMIR? ¡JA! ¿Y VAS A PODER DORMIR? SI MAL NO RECUERDO DIJISTE QUE MAÑANA TEMPRANO PARTIRÍAMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE, AHORA DECÍS QUE NO SABÉS SI AMÁS A MISTY ¿Y QUE FALTA QUE ME DIGÁS? ¿QUE TU PIKACHU ES UN SNORLAX? –PREGUNTA IRONICAMENTE BROCK.

-NO TENÉS POR QUE SER TAN IRONICO. –CREO QUE SI IREMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE DESPUÉS DE TODO.

-COMO DIGÁS…

-

-

BROCK SE ACOMODA EN LA CAMA QUE SE ENCUENTRA AL LADO DE LA DE ASH Y COMIENZA A DESVESTIRSE, ASH SE QUEDA VIÉNDOLO EN SILENCIO, CUANDO EL LÍDER SE METE EN LA CAMA Y SE ACOMODA PARA DORMIR, ASH INTERRUMPE SU REPOSO…

-

-

-BROCK…

-¿Y AHORA QUE? –GRITA CON ENFADO BROCK MIENTRAS SE INCORPORA EN LA CAMA.

-NO, NADA. –DICE ASH TÍMIDAMENTE ANTE EL ENOJO DE SU AMIGO. -BUENAS NOCHES.

-NO, ¡BUENAS NOCHES NADA! –GRUÑE BROCK MIENTRAS SALE DE LA CAMA Y SE SIENTA EN LA ORILLA DE LA MISMA. -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASA ASH? DECÍMELO DE UNA BUENA VEZ.

-ES QUE… YO…

-NO INVENTÉS EXCUSAS NI PRETEXTOS, SOLTÁ LO QUE TENÉS DENTRO.

-YO… TENGO MIEDO BROCK.

-¿MIEDO? -PREGUNTA SORPRENDIDO BROCK. -¿A QUE LE TENÉS MIEDO?

-LE TENGO MIEDO… A MISTY. –MUSITA CABIZBAJO.

-

-

-

-MISTY, NO TE PONGÁS ASÍ. –LA ALIENTA JUAN. ASH ES MUY BUEN CHICO, VOS MISMA LO DIJISTE, ES MUY DISTRAÍDO Y A VECES SE OLVIDA DE LAS COSAS.

-SI… ES POSIBLE… ¡PERO NO PUEDE OLVIDARSE DE MÍ POR UN MES! –SOLLOZA MISTY.

-¿LE HABRÁ OCURRIDO ALGÚN ACCIDENTE?

-¡JUAN! POR FAVOR… NO ME ASUSTÉS MÁS. –CORRIGE MISTY. AUNQUE… SI HUBIERA PASADO ESO, BROCK ME LO DIRÍA. LA ÚNICA POSIBILIDAD ES QUE ÉL YA NO ME QUIERA Y QUE SE HAYA OLVIDADO DE MÍ.

-¡AY DULCE! NO SEAS TAN PARANOICA. ¿VOS LE MANDASTE ALGÚN MAIL PARA SABER COMO ESTÁ?

-SI… LE ENVIÉ VARIOS, PERO SU CASILLA SE LLENO MUY RÁPIDO Y NO LE LLEGARON MÁS.

-¡YA SÉ ME OCURRIO QUE HACER! –CELEBRA JUAN.

-¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?

-ENVIARÉ UN MENSAJE A LOS CENTRO POKÉMON DE HOEN, EN ALGUNO TIENE QUE ESTAR, Y ALLÍ LE AVISARÁN Y ÉL SE PONDRÁ EN CONTACTO CON VOS. ¿QUÉ TE PARECE MI IDEA?

-BASTANTE BUENA. –APRUEBA MISTY.

-

-

-

-NO ENTIENDO TU MIEDO ASH. –MURMURA BROCK.

-TENGO MIEDO DE QUE ELLA YA NO ME QUIERA, DE QUE SE HAYA OLVIDADO DE MÍ…

-¿LA LLAMASTE? –CUESTIONA BROCK.

-¡NO! NI SIQUIERA REVISO MIS MAILS… -MUSITA ASH.

-Y COMO VAS A SABER SI ELLA SE INTERESA POR VOS SI SOS VOS MISMO EL QUE ESTÁ CORTANDO LOS LAZOS.

-

-

ASH NO RESPONDE, BAJA SU CABEZA Y CON SUS MANOS APRETA EL BORDE DE LAS SABANAS QUE LO CUBREN. VUELVE A ACOMODARSE EN SU CAMA, Y ANTES DE APAGAR LA LUZ DE SU VELADOR MANIFIESTA A BROCK ACERCA DE SUS INTENCIONES…

-

-

-MAÑANA VIAJAREMOS A CIUDAD CELESTE SIN DEMORA, QUIERO SABERLO EN PERSONA.

-DE ACUERDO… -COMENTA BROCK SARCÁSTICAMENTE.

-Y SI LLEGARA A NEGARME A IR CON VOS… -ORDENA MIENTRAS SE TAPA EN LA CAMA. –ME LLEVÁS AUNQUE SEA A LA FUERZA.

-CONSTE QUE ME LO PEDISTE ASH. –APRUEBA BROCK.

-

-

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, LOS DOS JOVENES JUNTAN SUS PERTENENCIAS Y SALEN DEL CENTRO POKÉMON. CUANDO LE ENTREGAN LAS LLAVES DE SU HABITACION A JOY, ESTA LOS DETIENE UN MOMENTO…

-

-

-ASH, BROCK. TENGO MENSAJES PARA USTEDES. –DICE JOY.

-¿DE QUIEN SON? –INQUIERE BROCK.

-VIENEN DE CIUDAD CELESTE, DE PARTE DE LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO.

-¿DE LA LÍDER DEL GIMNASIO? –PREGUNTAN CASI AL UNÍSONO.

-AL PARECER ES ALGO IMPORTANTE, ESTE MENSAJE FUE ENVIADO A TODOS LOS CENTROS DE LA REGION.

-¡QUIERO VERLO! –MANIFIESTA ASH IMPACIENTE.

-¡CALMA! -ORDENA JOY. -UNO DE LOS DOS DEBERÁ ESPERAR, ADEMÁS…

-¡NO QUIERO ESPERAR! –PROTESTA ASH.

-TRANQUILO AMIGO. –MANIFIESTA BROCK. -DEJÁ HABLAR A JOY.

-ME PIDIO ESPECIAL CUIDADO CON ESTO. –EXPLICA JOY. –EL PRIMER MENSAJE DEBE LEERLO BROCK, EL SEGUNDO ASH, Y DEBEN LEERLO EN ESE ORDEN.

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! -CHILLA ASH MIENTRAS SE ALEJA DE LA RECEPCION.

-

-

CUANDO ASH SE ENCUENTRA A PRUDENTE DISTANCIA, JOY INSERTA EL DISKETE CON LA GRABACION DEL MENSAJE EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO. AL ABRIR EL ARCHIVO, BROCK ENCUENTRA UN MENSAJE CON IMAGEN DE PARTE DE JUAN… EL CUAL DICE:

-

-

-¡HOLA DIVINO! –DICE JUAN DESDE LA PANTALLA. –DISCULPAME QUE TE LLAME ASÍ PERO DEBO HABLAR CON VOS, MIRA RICO, NO SÉ QUE ES LO QUE PASA CON VOS NI SÉ LO QUE LE PROMETISTE A MISTY PERO LO QUE QUIERO…

-

-

EN ESE MOMENTO, APARECE MISTY INTERRUMPIENDO EL DISCURSO DE JUAN, SE LA VE TRISTE Y LLOROSA DESDE LA PANTALLA. AL VERLA JUAN SE CORRE Y LA DEJA HABLAR...

-

-

-POR FAVOR ENFERMERA JOY, ESTE MENSAJE DEBE VERLO ÚNICAMENTE BROCK. HOLA BROCK, ME GUSTARÍA SABER COMO ESTÁN USTEDES, PERO LO QUE EN VERDAD QUIERO ES SABER COMO ESTÁ ASH, QUE LE PASA Y POR QUE NO ME LLAMO NI ME ESCRIBIO, POR FAVOR, LLAMAME Y DECIMELO. GRACIAS BROCK.

.-

-

LUEGO DE ESO EL MENSAJE SE CORTA. BROCK SE DA VUELTA Y MIRA A SU AMIGO ASH, EL CUAL SE ENCUENTRA SENTADO EN UNO DE LOS BANCOS DE LA RECEPCION, PARECE ESTAR MUY MAL, COMO SI EN SU INTERIOR ESTUVIERA LUCHANDO CONTRA SUS MIEDOS Y SUS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS. BROCK SE ACERCA A ÉL Y LE INDICA QUE YA PUEDE TOMAR SU MENSAJE. ANTE ESTO, ASH SE ANIMA Y SE ACERCA A EL MOSTRADOR EN DONDE LA ENFERMERA YA TIENE CARGADO EL MENSAJE EN EL VIDEOTELÉFONO…

-

-

EN ÉL APARECE MISTY, PERO YA CON LA CARA LAVADA Y MÁS RELAJADA QUE EN EL MENSAJE ANTERIOR. ASH LA MIRA ATENTAMENTE…

-

-

-HOLA ASH… -HABLA MISTY DESDE LA PANTALLA. -¿COMO ESTÁS? SEGURAMENTE MUY OCUPADO COMO PARA NO ACORDARTE DE ESCRIBIRME. JUAN Y YO ESTAMOS MUY BIEN, ÉL TE MANDA SALUDOS. ESPERO TENGÁS MEMORIA Y TE ACORDÉS DE TUS PROMESAS. CUIDATE MUCHO.

-

-

LUEGO DE ESAS PALABRAS DE MISTY EL MENSAJE FINALIZA. ASH SE QUEDA VIENDO LA PANTALLA EN NEGRO POR ALGUNOS SEGUNDOS… NO PUEDE INTERPRETAR LAS PALABRAS DE MISTY. ¿A QUE SE REFIERE CON "LAS PROMESAS"? SERÁ QUE DESPUÉS DE TODO ELLA QUIERE VERLO… SIN PENSAR MÁS, ASH TOMA SU MOCHILA VERDE Y LE INDICA A PIKACHU QUE LO ACOMPAÑE, DESPIDE A JOY Y ENFILA COMO CABALLO DESBOCADO HACIA LA PUERTA, CUANDO PASA ENFRENTE DE BROCK, ESTE AL VERLO PASAR A SU LADO SIN DIRIGIRLE LA PALABRA, TOMA RÁPIDAMENTE SU MOCHILA Y CORRE PRESUROSO DETRÁS DE ASH…

-

-

VARIOS KILOMETROS DE CAMINATA EN SILENCIO DESPUÉS, BROCK ROMPE EL SILENCIO…

-

-

-¿ADONDE SE SUPONE QUE VAMOS? –INQUIERE EL MORENO.

-EN BUSCA DE MI SIGUIENTE MEDALLA. ¿QUÉ NO ES OBVIO? –RESPONDE EL APRENDIZ DE MAESTRO.

-

-

AL ESCUCHAR ESTO, BROCK SE QUEDA PLANTADO EN EL TERRENO. ASH CONTINÚA CAMINANDO UNOS METROS MÁS HASTA QUE SE PERCATA, GRACIAS A PIKACHU, DE QUE BROCK YA NO LOS ACOMPAÑA. CUANDO ESTE SE DETIENE Y SE DA VUELTA, VE A BROCK CLAVADO COMO ESTACA EN MEDIO DEL CAMINO, ASH LO MIRA Y COMIENZA A CUESTIONARLO…

-

-

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA BROCK? -PREGUNTA EL MUCHACHO. -¿NO ME VAS A ACOMPAÑAR?

-LA PREGUNTA ESTÁ MAL DIRIGIDA ASH. –LE CONTESTA BROCK.

-¿QUÉ? –PREGUNTA ASH CON EXTRAÑEZA.

-¡SI ASH! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA A VOS? ¡RESPONDEME!

-¿QUÉ COSA?

-¡SI ASH! HACE DÍAS QUE LE ESTÁS DANDO VUELTA AL ASUNTO, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE OCURRE? ME DECÍS QUE QUERÉS ESTAR CON MISTY PERO LUEGO ME DECÍS QUE NO. ME DECÍS QUE LA EXTRAÑÁS Y LUEGO ME DECÍS QUE NO, QUE QUERÉS IR A BUSCAR TU SIGUIENTE MEDALLA. ¡TUS VUELTAS ME ESTÁN HARTANDO ASH!

-¡YA TE DIJE BROCK! –REPROCHA ASH. –SIENTO MIEDO DE MISTY…

-¡ESAS SON EXCUSAS! –TU ENEMIGO NO ES MISTY PARA QUE LE TENGÁS MIEDO, TU ENEMIGO NO ES EL RECHAZO, TU ENEMIGO NO SOS VOS MISMO ASH… TU ÚNICO ENEMIGO ES ESE MIEDO QUE TENÉS, Y TU OBLIGACION ES ENFRENTARLO SI ES QUE NO QUERÉS PERDER A MISTY… ELLA TE ESTÁ ESPERANDO ASH.

-¿Y COMO LO SABÉS? –INDAGA ASH.

-ME LO DIJO EN SU MENSAJE, ESTABA MUY TRISTE Y LLOROSA EN LA PANTALLA… ELLA TE EXTRAÑA.

-YA… VEO.

-¿Y QUE ES LO QUE VAS A HACER ASH? –DICE BROCK ESPERANDO UNA RESPUESTA…

-

-

ASH BAJA LA CABEZA, SUS OJOS NO PUEDEN VERSE DEBIDO A SU INSEPARABLE GORRA, LUEGO DE UNOS SEGUNDOS, ASH LEVANTA LA VISTA Y DICE FIRMEMENTE:

-

-

-DEBO CONTINUAR CON MI VIAJE.

-¿ES TU DECISION? –CUESTIONA BROCK.

-SI, ES MI DECISION.

-¡PERFECTO! –ARROJA BROCK. –SI ES TU DECISION, YO NO TE ACOMPAÑARÉ EN ELLA. ME IRÉ A CIUDAD CELESTE A ACOMPAÑAR A MISTY. LO VA A NECESITAR CUANDO SE DÉ CUENTA DE QUE NO IRÁS A VERLA…

-

-

UNA VEZ DICHO ESTO, BROCK TOMA SU MOCHILA, LA CUAL HABÍA ARROJADO AL SUELO Y COMIENZA A CAMINAR EN LA DIRECCION OPUESTA AL CAMINO QUE IBAN LLEVANDO, ASH PERMANECE IMPÁVIDO VIÉNDOLO EN LA MISMA POSICION EN QUE LO ABANDONO BROCK…

-

-

-¡ESTÁ BIEN! SI ESO ES LO QUE QUERÉS, ME IRÉ SOLO. ¡VAMOS PIKACHU!

-

-

Y UNA VEZ QUE LE DA LA ORDEN, ASH CONTINÚA CAMINANDO SIN DARSE CUENTA DE QUE PIKACHU COMIENZA A SEGUIR A BROCK EN LA DIRECCION QUE ESTE TOMA…

-

-

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**-**

**-**

¡HOLA! SOY ASH… LA SITUACION SE COMPLICA MÁS Y MÁS… ¿VOLVERÉ A VER A MISTY? ¿POR QUÉ ME ABANDONÁS BROCK? ESPERO QUE PUEDA ACLARAR MIS SENTIMIENTOS… MISTY NO MERECE A ALGUIEN QUE LA HAGA SUFRIR… ¡TE AMO MISTY! ¿POR QUÉ ME ES TAN DIFÍCIL DECIRLO?

-

-

¡HOLAS! SOY JULIAN MANES. TAL Y COMO LES DIJE HOY ACTUALICÉ EL FIC :D GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :D GIGI: ¡GRACIAS! TE RESPONDÍ POR MAIL :D ONDINE: ¡GRACIAS! VOS TAMBIÉN TENÉS MUCHO TALENTO TE ENVIÉ LOS FICS POR MAIL PERO ME LOS REBOTO VARIAS VECES :S ESPERO QUE ME DIGÁS SI TENÉS OTRO CORREO PARA ENVIÁRTELOS :D ANA: ¡GRACIAS! SI, TENÉS RAZON… HAY TIPOS ASÍ, PERO PARTICULARMENTE LO QUE EN ESTE FIC LE PASA A ASH, EN MI CASO PARTICULAR LE PASARON A MI NOVIA :S ¬¬ ¡GRACIAS POR TU SALUDO! Y LA RESPUESTA A TU PREGUNTA ES: ¡NO! :D ESPERO LES AGRADE LO QUE SIGUE, EL PROXIMO ES EL CAPÍTULO FINAL DEL FIC, LUEGO DE ÉL… NO SÉ NI LO QUE PUBLICARÉ :P ¡SUERTE! PD: ESTO DE QUE NO SE SEPAREN BIEN LOS PARRAFOS ES UNA VERDADERA CAGADA :S

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

SELLADO CON UN BESO. SEPTIEMBRE 2004. JUAN GARBARY Y BOCHÍN CABEZOTI SON PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE "F.L.A" JULIAN MANES. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS COMPAÑÍAS ASOCIADAS. "SEALED WHIT A KISS" AUTORES: GELD/UDELL) UTILIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.


	3. Capitulo Tres

**"SELLADO CON UN BESO"**

**CAPÍTULO TRES:**

-

-

ASH PROSIGUE SU CAMINO, SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS COMIENZA A DIALOGAR CON LA RATA ELÉCTRICA. LUEGO DE VARIAS PALABRAS Y AL VER QUE NO OBTIENE RESPUESTA, ASH SE DA VUELTA DESCUBRIENDO QUE EL ROEDOR NO SE ENCUENTRA JUNTO A ÉL. DESESPERADO COMIENZA A CORRER EN LA DIRECCION CONTRARIA A LA QUE LLEVA. AL LLEGAR AL PUNTO EN QUE SE SEPARO DE BROCK COMIENZA A VER LAS HUELLAS DEL ROEDOR EN EL SUELO. DE INMEDIATO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE EL RATON SE ALEJO JUNTO A BROCK YA QUE DESCUBRE LAS HUELLAS DE ESTE JUNTO A LAS DE LA RATA. MÁS CALMADO, CONTINÚA AVANZANDO EN LA DIRECCION DE LAS HUELLAS…

VARIOS KILOMETROS DESPUÉS DE ANGUSTIANTE CAMINATA, ASH DESCUBRE UN PEQUEÑO RESTAURANTE. HAMBRIENTO Y CANSADO ENTRA EN ÉL, ADEMÁS NOTA QUE LAS HUELLAS DE BROCK Y EL POKÉMON INGRESARON A ESE LUGAR. UNA VEZ DENTRO, ASH RECORRE CON LA MIRADA EL INTERIOR DEL RECINTO, EN UN PRIMER ANÁLISIS NOTA QUE LAS MESAS SE ENCUENTRAN VACÍAS… EXCEPTO UNA, EN LA CUAL SE ENCUENTRA BROCK TOMANDO UNA SOPA JUNTO A PIKACHU. SIN DECIR NADA, ASH SE ACERCA A LA MESA Y OBSERVA AL ENTRENADOR. ESTE, SIN LEVANTAR LA MIRADA DE SU PLATO, MUEVE CON UN PIE UNA DE LAS SILLAS DE LA MESA HACIA DONDE SE ENCUENTRA ASH, QUIEN ENTIENDE LA INDIRECTA Y SE SIENTA EN ELLA. MINUTOS DESPUÉS, BROCK TERMINA DE VACIAR SU PLATO, LEVANTA SU MIRADA Y LE HABLA A ASH…

-

-

-QUIERO PENSAR QUE VINISTE CON NOSOTROS PARA IR A VER A MISTY Y NO SOLO POR QUE PIKACHU TE ABANDONO. –PLANTEA BROCK.

-SI… -MUSITA ASH.

-¡DE ACUERDO! -¡MOZO! –TRÁIGAME OTRO PLATO DE SOPA PARA MÍ Y PARA MI AMIGO.

-GRACIAS…

-NO ME LO TENÉS QUE AGRADECER ASH. PIKACHU FUE EL QUE TE TRAJO EN REALIDAD.

-CIERTO… -COMENTA AVERGONZADO ASH.

-

-

MIENTRAS, EN CIUDAD CELESTE, MISTY CONTINÚA CON LA ANGUSTIA POR LA FALTA DE NOVEDADES DE ASH Y BROCK…

-

-

-¡AY JUAN! –SOLLOZA MISTY. –DESDE QUE HICIMOS ESA COMUNICACION A LOS CENTROS POKÉMON QUE NO SABEMOS NADA DE ELLOS… ¿LES HABRÁ PASADO ALGO MALO?

-¡TRANQUILA DULCE! –INTENTA CALMARLA JUAN. –NO DECÍAS SIEMPRE QUE USTEDES TUVIERON QUE PASAR MUCHAS NOCHES BAJO LAS ESTRELLAS PORQUE NO HABÍAN LLEGADO A TIEMPO A UN CENTRO POKÉMON, POSIBLEMENTE ESO LES PASO A ELLOS. NO TE ANGUSTIÉS, SI EN DOS DÍAS NO HAY NOTICIAS REPETIMOS EL LLAMADO.

-GRACIAS JUAN. -SE TRANQUILIZA MISTY. –TENÉS RAZON EN DECIR ESO.

-

-

LUEGO DEL ALMUERZO, LOS JOVENES DECIDEN RETOMAR SU CAMINO, ASH SIN EMBARGO, PREFIERE HACER UNA LLAMADA TELEFONICA PREVIA…

-

-

-HOLA… -HABLA ASH POR VIDEOTELÉFONO. -¿ESTÁ MISTY?

-¡ASH! –RESPONDE JUAN. -¡POR FIN TE DIGNASTE A HABLAR AQUÍ! -¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE TE PASO?

-BUENO…. NADA EN ESPECIAL… ¿ESTÁ MISTY?

-¡YA TE LA PASO! –BUFA JUAN.

-GRACIAS…

-

-

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, MISTY ATIENDE EL VIDEOTELÉFONO, TRATANDO DE FINGIR INDIFERENCIA, HABLA CON ASH…

-

-

-HOLA ASH. –DICE MISTY. -¿COMO ESTÁS?

-BIEN… ¿Y VOS? -RESPONDE ASH.

-TRABAJANDO EN EL GIMNASIO.

-BUENO YO…

-ASH, ESTOY OCUPADA, -APURA MISTY. -¿QUÉ PRECISÁS?

-SOLO QUIERO DECIRTE QUE EN POCOS DÍAS ESTARÉ EN EL GIMNASIO CELESTE…

-¡AH QUE BIEN! ESPERO GANÉS MUCHAS MEDALLAS.

-¡MISTY! NO ME ENTENDISTE, IRÉ A TU CASA… ESTARÉ POR ALLÁ.

-AH BUENO, NO HAY PROBLEMAS… VENÍ CUANDO QUIERAS. –RESPONDE MISTY CON UNA MAL SIMULADA INDIFERENCIA QUE ASH NO PERCIBE.

-BUENO… -MURMURA CABIZBAJO. –ES QUE EN REALIDAD IBA PARA DECIRTE ALGO MUY IMPORTANTE…

-¿QUÉ COSA ASH? -INQUIERE MISTY CON CURIOSIDAD Y EXPECTATIVA.

-PREFIERO DECÍRTELO EN PERSONA.

-¿QUÉ ES ASH?

-YA LO VERÁS. –AFIRMA ASH SONRIÉNDOLE EN LA PANTALLA.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VERÉ?

-¡TRANQUILA! –NOS VEMOS PRONTO. CUIDATE MUCHO, BESITOS.

-BUENO… TE ESPERO… -MURMURA MISTY.

-

-

-¡AY! –CHILLA MISTY.- ¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE ESTE TONTO TENDRÁ PARA DECIRME?

-POSIBLEMENTE UNA DECLARACION DE AMOR. –SONRÍE JUAN MUY DIVERTIDO.

-¿Y SI ES TODO LO CONTRARIO? –GIME MISTY. -¿Y SI SOLO VIENE PARA DECIRME QUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE OTRA CHICA?

-NO DIGÁS ESAS COSAS MISTY! –VAS A VER QUE COMO BUENA BRUJA YO TENGO RAZON. -COMENTA JUAN.

-ESO ESPERO… -SUSPIRA MISTY.

-¿CUÁNDO DIJO QUE VENDRÁ?

-CALCULA QUE LLEGARÁ MAÑANA.

-MAÑANA SABRÁS LO QUE LE OCURRE, PERO CONFIÁ EN MÍ. –ASEGURA JUAN. –VAS A VER QUE CAERÁ RENDIDO A TUS PIES.

-ESO SERÍA HERMOSO. –MUSITA MISTY.

-VAS A VER… -RÍE JUAN MIENTRAS GUIÑA UN OJO.

-

-

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE, ASH Y BROCK LLEGAN AL GIMNASIO CELESTE. CUANDO JUAN SALE A RECIBIRLOS NO NOTA NADA FUERA DE LO COMÚN EN ASH. CUANDO MISTY SALE A SU ENCUENTRO, ASH SE SONROJA Y TRATA DE SALUDARLA CON NATURALIDAD…

-

-

-HOLA ASH. –SALUDA MISTY.

-¿COMO ESTÁS MISTY? –RESPONDE ASH.

-BIEN, BIEN. –RESPONDE MISTY MIDIENDO SUS PALABRAS

-¿Y… QUE HICISTE EN ESTOS MESES? –INTERROGA ASH.

-ENTRENAR A MIS POKÉMONS. –CONTESTA LA PELIRROJA.

-¡VENGAN TODOS! –DICE BROCK. –EN UN MOMENTO LES PREPARARÉ LA COMIDA. MISTY, VAS A VER QUE TODAVÍA NO PERDÍ MI TOQUE ESPECIAL.

-¡AY BUENO LINDO! –RESPONDE JUAN. –LUEGO ME PASÁS LA RECETA.

-CON TODO GUSTO. –DICE BROCK MIENTRAS AVANZA HACIA LA COCINA.

-

-

ASH Y MISTY QUEDAN SOLOS EN EL LUGAR. SE MIRAN Y SE SONROJAN NERVIOSAMENTE. COMO ES HABITUAL, MISTY ROMPE EL HIELO…

-

-

-MIS POKÉMONS CRECIERON MUCHO. –DICE MISTY.

-¡QUE BIEN! -CELEBRA ASH. –LOS MÍOS ESTÁN ESTUPENDOS, ADEMÁS, YA TENGO CINCO MEDALLAS DE LA LIGA HOEN…

-ME ALEGRO MUCHO ASH. ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE CONTINUARÁS VIAJANDO POR HOEN…

-ASÍ ES MISTY. –RESPONDE EL ENTRENADOR CABIZBAJO. -¡PERO NO PENSEMOS EN ESO MISTY! YA ESTOY AQUÍ… DISFRUTEMOS ESTOS DÍAS.

-TENÉS RAZON ASH. –CONTESTA SONRIENTE LA PELIRROJA. –VAMOS A VER QUE HACEN JUAN Y BROCK.

-¡DE ACUERDO!

-

-

HORAS MÁS TARDE, ASH SE ENCUENTRA EN MEDIO DEL GIMNASIO CELESTE OBSERVANDO LA GRAN PISCINA Y A LOS POKÉMONS QUE EN ELLA SE ENCUENTRAN, CUANDO DE REPENTE ENTRA PIKACHU. AL VERLO, ASH COMIENZA A HABLARLE…

-

-

-HOLA PIKACHU. –DICE ASH. –EN VERDAD ESTOY MUY CONTENTO DE ESTAR AQUÍ EN CASA DE MISTY…

-¡PIKA!

-LO MALO ES QUE NO TENGO EL VALOR PARA DECIRLE LO QUE SIENTO POR ELLA…

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME TENÉS QUE DECIR? –INTERROGA MISTY AL ENTRAR DE REPENTE AL LUGAR.

-¡MISTY! -EXCLAMA ASH SOBRESALTADO.

-LAMENTO ENTROMETERME, VINE SIGUIENDO A PIKACHU PORQUE NO SABÍA ADONDE IBA.

-ESTÁ BIEN MISTY, NO TE PREOCUPÉS. –SOSTIENE ASH.

¿QUÉ ES LO QUE ME QUERÉS DECIR ASH? –INSISTE MISTY.

-ME TOMO MUCHO TRABAJO PENSARLO MISTY, PERO… DESDE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE NOS VIMOS QUE NO DEJO DE PENSAR EN VOS Y EN MÍ…

-ME OCURRE LO MISMO ASH. –LO ALIENTA MISTY. -¿PERO ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CON LO QUE TENÉS QUE DECIR?

-ES QUE… LUEGO DE TODO LO QUE VIVIMOS EN NUESTROS VIAJES… LO QUE HICIMOS CUANDO VINE AQUÍ LA OTRA VEZ Y DEMÁS… ME HACE PENSAR Y SENTIR QUE YO…

-¿QUÉ COSA ASH? –INQUIERE MISTY.

-QUE YO… ¡SIENTO ALGO MUY ESPECIAL POR VOS MISTY! –DICE ASH.

-¡ASH! –EXCLAMA MISTY SORPRENDIDA.

-¡YA ME PARECÍA QUE ESTABA DICIENDO ALGO MAL! –GIME EL ENTRENADOR.

-¡NO ASH, PARA NADA! –LO ATAJA MISTY. –POR EL CONTRARIO, YO TAMBIÉN SIENTO ALGO MUY ESPECIAL POR VOS ASH, AUNQUE…

-¿AUNQUE?

-AL MISMO TIEMPO… TAMBIÉN SIENTO MIEDO.

-TE ENTIENDO. COMENTA EL MUCHACHO. –ME PASA IGUAL.

-¿EN SERIO? –PLANTEA MISTY.

-SI MISTY… -MURMURA CABIZBAJO. –TUVE MIEDO DE DECIRTE LO QUE SIENTO POR TEMOR A TU RECHAZO, TUVE MIEDO DE QUE ME FUERA MAL, DE QUE NO NOS LLEVÁRAMOS BIEN Y QUE…

-¡ASH! –INTERRUMPE MISTY. –NO ME DIJISTE QUE TAN ESPECIAL SOY PARA VOS COMO PARA QUE ME DIGÁS ESO.

-ES QUE MISTY… YO… ¡VOS ME GUSTÁS MUCHO! –EXPRESA ASH. –TE QUIERO MUCHO MÁS QUE COMO AMIGA… SIENTO COMO SI…

-¿COMO SI QUE ASH? –LO ALIENTA MISTY AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LE TOMA LAS MANOS.

-COMO QUE TE AMO MISTY. –CIERRA SU FRASE ASH.

-¡AY ASH! –EXCLAMA MISTY AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE LO ABRAZA CON TODAS SUS FUERZAS. –TAMBIÉN SIENTO LO MISMO QUE VOS… SIEMPRE ME GUSTASTE ASH… Y SIEMPRE TE QUISE MÁS QUE UN AMIGO…

-¿EN SERIO MISTY? –PREGUNTA ASH MIENTRAS LA MIRA A LOS OJOS.

-ES LA VERDAD. -RESPONDE MISTY SONRIENTE.

-ME HACE MUY FELIZ ESCUCHAR ESO DE TU PARTE MISTY… PERO…

-¿PERO QUE ASH? –INQUIERE MISTY CON PREOCUPACION.

-SÉ MUY BIEN QUE NO VOLVERÁS A VIAJAR CONMIGO… -MUSITA COMPUNGIDO.

-SI… LO SÉ… -ASIENTE MISTY AMARGAMENTE.

-

-

DE LO QUE ASH Y MISTY NO SE PERCATARON EN ESE INSTANTE, ES QUE DOS SERES SE ENCUENTRAN OBSERVÁNDOLOS MIENTRAS REVELAN SUS SENTIMIENTOS…

-

-

-¡QUE BUENO! –FESTEJA EL MORENO. –POR FIN ASH SE ANIMO A DESCUBRIR SUS SENTIMIENTOS ANTE MISTY.

-¡Y MISTY LO ACEPTO! –ACUERDA JUAN.

-LO MALO ES QUE ELLOS NO PODRÁN VIAJAR JUNTOS… -SUSURRA BROCK.

-ESO TIENE SOLUCION. –ASEGURA JUAN MIENTRAS MIRA COMPLICE A BROCK.

-¿QUÉ ES LO QUE VAS A HACER? –PREGUNTA BROCK.

-¡YA VAS A VER DULCE! –AFIRMA AL MISMO TIEMPO EN QUE ALEJA DEL LUGAR EN QUE SE ENCONTRABAN OCULTOS.

-ESPERO SEA ALGO BUENO… -SUSPIRA ESPERANZADO EL CRIADOR MIENTRAS SIGUE A JUAN HACIA DONDE ESTE SE DIRIGE.

-

-

LO QUE IGNORAN BROCK Y JUAN, ES QUE SE VAN A PERDER LA MEJOR PARTE DE LA HISTORIA…

-

-

-MISTY… -SUSURRA ASH.

-DECIME. –ASIENTE MISTY.

-YA… TE DIJE LO QUE SIENTO… Y ME DIJISTE QUE VOS SENTÍS LO MISMO… ENTONCES… ¿TE GUSTARÍA SER MI NOVIA?

-¡CLARO QUE SI ASH! –FESTEJA MISTY MIENTRAS LO VUELVE A ABRAZAR MUY FUERTEMENTE.

-¡QUE BIEN! –VOCIFERA ASH. –ME SIENTO MUY FELIZ POR ESO MISTY.

-ASH… -INTERRUMPE MISTY.

-¿QUÉ OCURRE? –PREGUNTA ASH ALGO INTRANQUILO.

-NO NADA… SOLO QUE… NO PODRÉ ACOMPAÑARTE EN TU VIAJE POKÉMON. –DICE COMPUNGIDA LA PELIRROJA.

-MISTY… NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR ESO… -ASEGURA ASH. –YA SOMOS NOVIOS… Y ESO NADIE NOS LO VA A QUITAR.

-SI, LO SÉ ASH… PERO ME GUSTARÍA MUCHO PODER ACOMPAÑARTE… PERO NO PUEDO. –DICE MISTY CON TRISTEZA.

-DEBO CONFESAR QUE YO TAMBIÉN LO DESEO MISTY… -SUSPIRA ACONGOJADO. –PERO ENTIENDO QUE NO PODÉS HACERLO. PERO HAY ALGO QUE SI PUEDO HACER AHORA MISMO.

-¿QUÉ VAS A HACER ASH? –EXCLAMA MISTY MUY SORPRENDIDA.

-CREO QUE ES LO QUE CORRESPONDE MISTY. –EXPLICA MUY SONROJADO. –SOMOS NOVIOS Y… SUPONGO QUE PODEMOS DARNOS… UN BESO.

-¿UN BESO? -EXCLAMA MISTY CON SORPRESA. –NO ME PARECE MAL, ¡AL CONTRARIO!

-¿EN SERIO LO DECÍS MISTY? –EXCLAMA ASH ATONITO.

-SI. -MUSITA MISTY CON SIMPLEZA.

-

-

ASH Y MISTY SE MIRAN FIJAMENTE. DE REPENTE, ASH ABRAZA A MISTY Y COMIENZA A ACERCAR SUS LABIOS A LOS DE ELLA. ANTES DE QUE ELLA REACCIONE, SUS LABIOS QUEDAN UNIDOS… ASH SIENTE DENTRO DE SI INDESCRIPTIBLES SENSACIONES… ¡EL PRIMER BESO! TANTAS VECES SOÑADO POR FIN SE HACE REALIDAD…. Y CON LA PERSONA QUE MÁS AMA EN EL MUNDO…

PARA MISTY LAS SENSACIONES SON SIMILARES… VIVIR EL PRIMER BESO ES UNA DE LAS EXPERIENCIAS MÁS DULCES EN LA VIDA DE UNA CHICA… Y ELLA LA ESTA VIVIENDO EN ESE MOMENTO… LAS COSQUILLAS QUE RECORREN TODA LA PIEL, LAS CARICIAS DE SU AMADO, EL CALOR DEL MOMENTO… SON TODAS SENSACIONES ÚNICAS QUE SE SIENTEN EN ESE GRAN MOMENTO DE LA VIDA.

LUEGO DEL BESO, ASH Y MISTY PERMANECEN HABLANDO Y DÁNDOSE ALGUNOS BESOS MÁS, HASTA QUE SE HACE HORA DE LA COMIDA… MOMENTO EN EL CUAL REGRESAN A LA COCINA EN DONDE BROCK LOS ESPERA CON LA COMIDA LISTA…

-

-

-¡A COMER TODOS! LA COMIDA ESTÁ PREPARADA. –ORDENA BROCK.

-¡QUE BUENO! ME MUERO DE HAMBRE. –EXCLAMA ASH.

-¡QUE SUERTE! –DICE MISTY.

-¡EJEM! –INTERRUMPE JUAN. -¿QUÉ NO HAY ALGO QUE TENGAN QUE DECIRNOS?

-¿DECIRLES? –EXCLAMAN AMBOS AL UNÍSONO.

-A DECIR VERDAD… CREO QUE ES MEJOR QUE SE LO DIGAMOS. –ASIENTE MISTY.

-ES CIERTO. -CONFIRMA ASH.

-JUAN, BROCK, QUIERO… MEJOR DICHO, QUEREMOS ANUNCIARLES QUE ASH Y YO YA SOMOS NOVIOS.

-¡LOS FELICITO! –APRUEBA BROCK.

-¡QUE LINDOS! –EXCLAMA JUAN. –YO TAMBIÉN LOS FELICITO A LOS DOS, SIEMPRE SUPE QUE HACEN UNA LINDA PAREJITA.

-SI, ES VERDAD. –AFIRMA BROCK.

-LO MALO ES QUE NO PODREMOS VIAJAR JUNTOS. –ASEGURA MISTY CON OJOS TRISTES.

-¡ESO ESTÁ POR VERSE! –COMENTA JUAN.

-¿QUÉ QUERÉS DECIR CON ESO JUAN? –PREGUNTA ASH.

-YA LO VERÁS. –ASEGURA EL JOVEN RUBIO AL MISMO TIEMPO QUE SE ALEJA DEL LUGAR.

-

-

SEGUNDOS DESPUÉS, JUAN REGRESA CARGANDO CONSIGO LA MOCHILA ROJA DE MISTY CARGADA CON LAS COSAS QUE SOLÍA USAR EN SUS VIAJES.

-

-

-PERO… ¿PARA QUE TRAÉS ESA MOCHILA? –INDAGA ASH.

-PARA QUE MISTY PUEDE IR ADONDE QUIERA Y CUANDO QUIERA. –RESPONDE JUAN. –YO ME HARÉ CARGO DE CUIDAR EL GIMNASIO Y DE LOS POKÉMONS… SIEMPRE QUE ELLA LO APRUEBE.

-¿EN SERIO? –DICE ASH SORPRENDIDO.

-¿LO HARÍAS POR MÍ? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-POR VOS SOLA NO DULCE, SINO POR AMBOS. –ASEVERA JUAN. –SÉ MUY BIEN QUE QUIEREN VIAJAR JUNTOS POR EL MUNDO Y QUE POR QUEDARTE AQUÍ NO PUEDEN HACERLO, ASÍ QUE VAYAN QUE YO CUIDO EL GIMNASIO.

-¡QUE BIEN! –GRITAN ASH Y MISTY.

-ME ALEGRO MUCHO QUE ESTÉN CONTENTOS. –CONTESTA JUAN.

-YO ME ASEGURARÉ QUE NO LES FALTE NADA. -ASIENTE BROCK.

-¡GRACIAS JUAN! –EXCLAMA MISTY MIENTRAS ABRAZA A SU EMPLEADO. –ES LO MEJOR QUE SE TE PUDO HABER OCURRIDO.

-NO ES NADA LINDA. –APRUEBA EL MUCHACHO. –SOLO QUIERO QUE LO PASEN LINDO Y SE DIVIERTAN.

-¡PERFECTO! –EXCLAMA ASH. –SALDREMOS LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE.

-NO OLVIDEN DE PREPARAR TODO PARA UN LARGO VIAJE. –INDICA BROCK.

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS, ASÍ LO HAREMOS. –ASIENTE ASH.

-

-

Y ESA MISMA NOCHE, EN LA CAMA DE MISTY, ASH Y MISTY CONVERSAN ACERCA DE SU FUTURO…

-

-

-MISTY, ESTOY FELIZ… NO ME HUBIERA IMAGINADO QUE TE GUSTARÍA SER MI NOVIA.

-NI YO CREÍ QUE TE GUSTARA ASH… RECUERDO QUE EN EL PRIMER MOMENTO EN QUE NOS SEPARAMOS EN CIUDAD VERDE CREÍ QUE NO ESTABAS INTERESADA EN MÍ… LUEGO PUDE RECUPERAR MIS ESPERANZAS.

-TE ENTIENDO MISTY… EN ESE MOMENTO ESTABA DESTRUIDO, JAMÁS ME IMAGINÉ QUE ME DOLERÍA TANTO TU PARTIDA… NO SABÍA QUE DECIR…

-NO TE PREOCUPÉS POR ESO ASH… AHORA ESTAMOS JUNTOS…

- ES VERDAD MISTY… ¡TE AMO!

-YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO ASH…

-

-

LUEGO DE LA MUTUA DECLARACION DE AMOR, AMBOS COMIENZAN A BESARSE Y A ACARICIARSE MUTUAMENTE PARA DEMOSTRAR SU AMOR FÍSICAMENTE…

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE Y LUEGO DE QUE ASH, MISTY Y BROCK TOMARAN UN BUEN DESAYUNO PREPARADO POR JUAN, QUIEN YA ESTÁ PREPARADO PARA HACERSE CARGO DEL GIMNASIO HASTA TANTO LAS HERMANAS DE MISTY REGRESEN DE SU LARGO VIAJE, NUESTROS HÉROES SE DISPONEN A PARTIR EN BUSCA DE NUEVAS AVENTURAS…

-

-

-MUY BIEN JUAN. –ORDENA MISTY. –TU SUELDO SERÁ DEPOSITADO COMO SIEMPRE EN TU CUENTA DE AHORRO, LOS GASTOS FIJOS DEL GIMNASIO COMO SER LUZ, GAS Y TELÉFONO YA SE DESCUENTAN DE LA CUENTA DEL BANCO, ASÍ QUE LO QUE TENÉS QUE HACER ES MANTENER LIMPIO EL GIMNASIO Y BIEN ALIMENTADOS A LOS POKÉMONS.

-DE ACUERDO PRINCESA. –ASIENTE JUAN. –NO TE DEFRAUDARÉ, PODÉS VIAJAR TRANQUILITA.

-GRACIAS JUAN POR OCUPARTE DE TODO. –DICE MISTY MIENTRAS LE DA UN ABRAZO DE DESPEDIDA.

-MUCHAS GRACIAS AMIGO. –AFIRMA ASH MIENTRAS EXTIENDE SU MANO PARA ESTRECHAR LA DE JUAN. –FUISTE MUY GENTIL AL DEJAR QUE MISTY ME ACOMPAÑE.

-NO FUE NADA RICO. –SEÑALA JUAN ESTRECHANDO LA MANO DE ASH. -PERO AHORA VAYAN Y DISFRUTEN DE SU VIAJE. ¡Y ATRAPEN MUCHOS POKÉMONS!

-¡ESO HARÉ! –MANIFIESTA ASH.

-BUENO. –DICE BROCK. –SERÁ MEJOR QUE NOS VAYAMOS. ES MEJOR SALIR TEMPRANO PARA EVITAR CONTRATIEMPOS DESPUÉS.

-¡PERFECTO! –EXCLAMA ASH.

-PERO… ¿ADONDE IREMOS? –INTERROGA MISTY.

-¡QUE IMPORTA! –ASEVERA ASH. -LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE PODEMOS VIAJAR JUNTOS MISTY.

-¿QUÉ ACASO NO VAMOS A IR A HOEN? –PREGUNTA BROCK.

-¡SI! –ASEGURA ASH. –PERO YENDO JUNTO A MISTY PUEDO IR HASTA EL FIN DEL MUNDO.

-¡QUE TIERNO! –FESTEJA JUAN. –SE VEN TAN LINDOS LOS DOS.

-¡EN MARCHA MUCHACHOS! –ESTABLECE BROCK. –APURÉMONOS SI QUEREMOS LLEGAR A LA SIGUIENTE CIUDAD ANTES DEL ALMUERZO.

¡DE ACUERDO! –PRORRUMPE ASH. ¡VAMOS MISTY! –DICE MIENTRAS LA TOMA DE LA MANO Y SALE CORRIENDO.

-¡SI ASH! –PROFIERE MIENTRAS CORRE A SU LADO.

-¡HASTA PRONTO JUAN! –EXCLAMAN AMBOS A MEDIDA QUE SE VAN ALEGANDO DEL GIMNASIO.

-FUE UN GUSTO CONOCERTE. –SALUDA BROCK.

-EL GUSTO FUE MÍO. –DICE JUAN MIENTRAS SONRÍE.

-¡ESPEREN! -GRITA BROCK AL VER QUE LA JOVEN PAREJA SE ENCUENTRA YA LEJOS DE LA PUERTA DEL ESTABLECIMIENTO. -¡NO ME DEJEN ACÁ!

-¡QUE HERMOSOS! –MURMURA JUAN MIENTRAS VE A LOS CHICOS ALEJARSE. –OJALÁ QUE SIEMPRE SEAN FELICES…

-

-

DE ESTA MANERA NOS DESPEDIMOS DE ASH, MISTY Y BROCK, SABIENDO QUE UN BRILLANTE FUTURO LES ESPERA… UN GRAN FUTURO LLENO DE AMOR Y PAZ.

-

-

**FIN.**

-

-

¡BIEN! ESPERO LES HAYA AGRADADO EL FIC LA SEMANA QUE VIENE LES ESPERA UNA AGRADABLE SORPRESA ;) BUENO, NO TANTO, YA QUE UNA PERSONA SABE DE QUE SE TRATA :D OBVIAMENTE SERÁ EL ESTRENO DE OTRO DE MIS FICS, COMO SIEMPRE UN MIÉRCOLES… LA ÚNICA DIFERENCIA ES QUE NO SERÁ UN FIC COMO LOS OTROS… BUENO, SI, SERÁ UN FIC COMO LOS OTROS… PERO TENDRÁ ALGO DIFERENTE :P GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER EL FIC, AGRADEZCO A GIGI POR SU REVIEW EN MI FIC EN INGLÉS, QUE EN REALIDAD TIENE SU VERSION ORIGINAL EN CASTELLANO. ¡SUMI! ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO EL FINAL DEL FIC, GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW. ¡ANA! MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW… SUPONGO QUE ASÍ SE COMPORTARÁ ASH EN UNA SITUACION SIMILAR :P EN FIN, AGRADEZCO A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ESPERO LES AGRADE LO QUE PREPARÉ PARA LA SEMANA SIGUIENTE… ¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!

-

-

JULIAN MANES.

-

-

SELLADO CON UN BESO. SEPTIEMBRE 2004. JUAN GARBARY Y BOCHÍN CABEZOTI SON PERSONAJES PROPIEDAD DE "F.L.A" JULIAN MANES. TODOS LOS DEMÁS PERSONAJES MENCIONADOS SON PROPIEDAD DE NINTENDO INC. Y SUS COMPAÑÍAS ASOCIADAS. "SEALED WHIT A KISS" AUTORES: GELD/UDELL) UTILIZADA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.


End file.
